


Meeting Yoosung Kim: Final Day and After Story

by daeminhaneul



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dr. Yoosung Kim, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Slice of Life, Spoilers for Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeminhaneul/pseuds/daeminhaneul
Summary: This is how I imagined Yoosung meeting Yoon Ah (my MC) in person at the RFA party on the final day, and his after story when she goes to visit him at his office years later.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I imagined Yoosung meeting Yoon Ah (my MC) in person at the RFA party on the final day, and his after story when she goes to visit him at his office years later. Also, I changed up some of his dialogue just to make the story flow a bit better (That part at the end where he goes "But you're not Rika, right?" had me cringing, omg). This is most likely going to be part of a "Meeting ___" series of how I interpreted the other members meeting the MC. I'll probably update this particular one more when I get the inspiration. 
> 
> ALL CREDIT GOES TO CHERITZ FOR THIS BEAUTIFUL GAME AND BEAUTIFUL DIALOGUE!!!!

The moment Jumin and Jaehee turned to leave, the lights were suddenly cut off. The guests murmured amongst themselves as Yoon Ah stood closer to Zen and Seven. Was this another attack? Was everyone in danger?

“Welcome everyone to RFA’s party.”

“This voice…” Jumin said, turning his attention back to the crowd.

“It’s V! He’s up on stage!” Jaehee replied. Sure enough, the mysterious head of RFA was dressed to impress up on stage, greeting everyone’s applause with a smile.

“Huh? When did he get here?!” Zen asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I thank you all gladly for attending the party on such short notice. I am V, the head of RFA. Although I am the leader, it was the members of RFA who worked hard to make this party happen. Please give a round of applause for all the members who made this possible.” He looked around the room and regarded the shocked looks on his colleagues faces. 

“Oh, they are all over there in the back.”

The audience turned to the back of the room and gave the RFA members a roaring applause.

“Oh!” Jaehee put a hand to her cheek and blushed. Yoon Ah smiled and waved, but the question that nagged at the back of her mind still stood. 'If V is here, is Yoosung okay?'

“What’s going on?” Zen looked to Seven, who only shrugged in response. 

V began, “As you know, RFA was found by my fiance Rika and I. My love, Rika, unfortunately left this world two years ago, but it still holds that this organization was found with our love. Although she may no longer be with us, the love she left still drives the RFA. So I wanted to take this opportunity to show the love for all the precious members of RFA.”

Jumin narrowed his eyes and pondered. “What... is he trying to do?”

V smiled at Jumin and moved to the side of the stage. “I introduce to you, the youngest member of RFA, Yoosung Kim.”

(Applause)

“Yoo..sung?” Zen immediately dropped his arms to his side. 

“He was released from the hospital!!??” Seven exclaimed.

“I guess so.” Jumin replied.

Jaehee gasped. “The bandages on his eye…”

Yoon Ah stared ahead. Yoosung...he was here! Her heart ached to be near him and to make sure that he was really okay. She hadn’t expected this to happen when he had asked her not to be scared of his appearance. Just what had he done to get himself in this situation? Beside her, she could see that tears had begun to stream down Seven’s cheeks. 

“I’m glad I at least have my right eye. I can see all the other members. Those unfamiliar but welcoming faces. Oh.. Seven! Did you cry? Don’t cry. I’m fine.” Yoosung laughed. 

Seven furiously wiped at his face and tried to put on his best smile. “I’m sorry!!!”

“I said I’m fine.” Yoosung chuckled.

"What is going on?..." Jaehee questioned as she looked from Yoosung to Seven, and then to Yoon Ah.

The blonde boy smiled. “The one next to you...must be Yoon Ah. Finally I get to see your face. I wanted to see you so much, Yoon Ah.”

She placed her hands over her heart and tried to hold back her tears. “Yoosung. I’m here.”

“Is he trying to confess his love?” Jumin chuckled.

“Yoosung...Shouldn’t he focus on getting his eyes treated??!!” Jaehee nodded in response to Zen’s comment.

Jumin turned to Jaehee. “Assistant Kang, contact the hospital. We’ll take him there after this show’s over.”

“Alright.”

Yoosung turned back to the audience. “Thank you everyone here for coming. All members of RFA tried hard for the party… but especially Yoon Ah, that cute lady over there, worked so hard for this. I’m sure all of you came here with your own agenda, but please let me take some of your time. I want to talk about the members. Just bear with me.”

He sighed before continuing. “The founder of RFA, Rika, said she wanted to be a magician. A magician that makes people happy. She said that knowing how to make people happy is the strongest power in this world. And...many people received the benefits of her magic. But to be honest, I think I was the one who benefitted the most. She gave me a purpose in life and led me. She made me smile. I can talk for days about how much she influenced me. I had absolute trust in her magic. I admired it. She was V’s fiance but to me she was a great magician. But...later I realized that she wasn’t doing any sort of magic. She just...loved me. After she left, I was yearning for love. I was lost and it was difficult. And when love came to me again… I tried to consider it the same as the one I had before.”

“But I was able to realize through the members of RFA. About how special...the person giving a worthless guy like me affection and care is. That I should never compare this love to anything else. And I realized how wonderful that is. I later had to acknowledge that Yoon Ah’s kindness and care...completely took my heart. I liked her so much that I wasn’t afraid to get hurt if it’s for her.”

He looked down to his beloved, who now was trying her best to not make much noise as she sobbed. “So...Don’t look so worried about my eye, Yoon Ah. I was so glad to be able to sacrifice myself for you. I will cherish you more. I’ll always become better for you. So you never regret being with me...I’ll give you my heart. It’s so difficult to just stand here and watch. I must go to the person I longed for now.”

He addressed the audience once more. “RFA was found on everyone’s love here...on the importance of sharing values. Whether it’s making a donation, purchasing a photograph, or talking to someone else. So please, everyone here, share your love and your magic. Then...Yoon Ah, just stay right there.” The audience applauded and made way for Yoosung, who hurriedly jumped off of the stage and made his way towards the RFA members. 

All of the other member’s eyes, except for Yoon Ah’s, widened. Seven looked down at Yoon Ah with a smile, who was now wiping at her tears with a handkerchief that Jumin gave her. “Yoosung...is coming.”

Zen smiled. Yoosung was like a little brother to him. Seeing him confess his heart out in front of everyone gave him a bittersweet feeling of pride and loneliness. Perhaps it was time for him to be serious about dating as well? “...So romantic.” he said as he winked at Yoon Ah. 

As soon as he reached her, Yoon Ah jumped into his open arms. All of the RFA members were surprised by the sudden show of intimacy. The audience whistled and clapped once more, not wanting to turn their attention away from the two young lovebirds.

Yoon Ah wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight, relieved that, save for his eye, he was still fine. 

Yoosung tightened his hold on her waist and breathed a sigh of relief into her dark hair. “Yoon Ah. Yoon Ah, I’m so glad that you’re safe.” 

“Yoosung, I’m so happy.”  
She pulled away from him and locked her amber eyes with his amethyst ones. His precious girl. She was real. She was standing right in front of him! And she was finally his! He placed his hand on her cheek and leaned forward. 

“Yoosung, aren’t you getting too...close?!” Zen exclaimed. Jaehee chuckled. 'How sweet,' she thought.

“I...wanted to see you so much. I’ve been waiting to do this, sweetheart.”

He closed the distance between them and kissed her softly.


	2. After Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit goes to Cheritz for Mystic Messenger and it's dialogue.

(Years Later)

Yoon Ah pushed the door of the veterinary office open. Walking up to the secretary’s desk, she was greeted with a smile. 

“Oh, you’re here. Go inside. He’s in there.” The secretary pointed towards Yoosung’s office and opened the gate for Yoon Ah to pass.

Yoon Ah made her way to the door and knocked softly, not wanting to disturb him if he was talking with a client. 

“Yes?” he responded. Yoon Ah opened the door and Yoosung’s face immediately lit up. 

“Hello, darling.~” she smiled.

“Oh, you’re here!” He wrapped his arm around her waist when she got closer, earning a giggle from her when he kissed her cheek.

“Not many patients today. Hey, Lisa’s awake now that you’re here. She was just sleeping on my lap.” The gray and white Korat mewled impatiently at Yoon Ah. Yoon Ah laughed and ran her fingers under the cat’s chin. Lisa purred happily.

“She’s already four now. Time really flies, doesn’t it?” 

“Come here.” He stood up to put Lisa back in her cage, not before giving her a quick peck to her head. “Lisa really missed you. You didn’t come to the hospital for two days.” 

“I’m so sorry Lisa! I’ll visit more and bring you treats okay?” Yoon Ah promised. Lisa ‘meowed’ in approval and curled in a ball to sleep. 

Yoosung wrapped his arms around his love’s waist again. “I missed you so much too, so tell me you love me.” he pouted.

“Darling, we saw each other this morning! There’s no way you should be missing me.” she chided.

“We saw each other in the morning? Seeing each other at home and seeing each other at the hospital is completely different!”

“Yeah, yeah. So you say.” She turned away and handed him a small bag that had a pair of glasses as the logo.

“What are these? New glasses?”

“Yes, I thought I’d pick up another pair for you. Look, these are bright red too!” She took the glasses out and held them up for him to see.

“I already have so many...Hmph. You’re not getting sick of my glasses already, are you?” he laughed. “I won’t have to wear it once I receive surgery on my left eye. Why did you get them? The surgery’s this Friday.”

Yoon Ah frowned. How had she forgotten something so important? 

Yoosung saw the confusion in her face and opted to play with her for a bit. “...You like people who wear glasses?” he teased. 

“So what if I do? You look even cuter with them on.”

He took a glance at the digital clock on his desk. The time read just twenty minutes after five. “I guess no one’s coming since I said the hospital’s closing for a month because of my eye surgery.”

“That’s good. This way you can get some rest so your eye can get better.” Yoon Ah brushed the blonde locks away from his discolored eye.

He leaned into her hand, enjoying the radiant warmth of her palm. “I can’t wait to see your face with both eyes. You’re pretty now...so you’ll be twice prettier with two eyes.”

“Twice prettier? Impossible. I’m already pretty enough.”

“What do you mean that’s impossible? No, sweetie. According to the medicine I studied...You can think whatever you want when you’re in love. I have to be right, you know. I was the fastest to get my Ph.D.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know Yoosung.” she patted him on the chest. 

“I know it must have been hard because of my eye...Thank you for being beside me without complaining. I got through everything because of you. They say a man’s life depends on a woman.”

The look on her face made him want to bust out into a laughing fit. 

“I’m making you cringe? Well, I’ll go further then. I’m gonna say something stupid.”

“Yeah? Like what?” she tested with a smirk.

He held her smaller hands in his larger ones. “I’m so happy. That we’re both alive under the same sky. Sometimes I get scared. Because I love you so much…I get scared that you’ll just disappear some day. I’m serious.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Yoosung.” The tone of sincerity in her voice warmed his heart. 

“Isn’t this stupid? Falling in love is really scary.”

She smiled up at him. “But that’s what we have each other for. To take away that fear and replace it with something wholesome and better.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. It was light and sweet, and he found himself sighing against her lips. 

“Don’t ever leave me. If you do, I’ll miss you forever. I won’t be able to do anything. I’m going to quit being a vet and go to the riverside to sob.”

Although he meant every word, he couldn’t stop himself from laughing along with her. They sat together on the loveseat facing his desk.

“Thank you for this gift but...you don’t have to do anything. Just stay by my side...I’ll protect you forever. It’s my duty in life...to make you happy and love you.”

“Darling, you’re making me blush. You sound like a teenage boy with a crush.” 

“What? You want me to stop? And what do you mean I’m being a teenage boy again?~ Don’t turn my love into some teenage crush.”

Before he could say anymore, a small gurgling sound erupted from Yoon Ah’s stomach. 

“Ah, I should have asked you about the dinner menu first before things got a little serious.” she blushed. 

“The dinner menu? I said I’m going to cook today. Hmph. You didn’t go grocery shopping yet, right?” 

Yoon Ah shook her head in response.

“Since we don’t have any patients, let’s go out to eat!”

“Not having any patients is not a reason to be going out to eat, darling.”

Hmm...if you don’t like the reason for the occasion, how about since you bought me a new pair of glasses? We should still eat out at least once a week.”

“I don’t know...I was hoping it would be just you and me at home tonight.”

“We can go somewhere nice. I don’t like always eating at home.~”

Yoon Ah leaned over and pinched his cheeks. “You’re such a baby, Yoosung! So picky!”

“I’m like a baby? Hmm… That’s not good.” Swiftly, he pushed Yoon Ah on her back and towered over her. Before she could respond, he pulled down the neckline of her blouse and planted a kiss to her collarbone. Her cheeks turned a lovely shade of red, he noted. 

“Yoosung! What-!”

“We should have a baby fast. That way I can prove that I’m not a baby.” he whispered huskily, his amethyst eyes turning a shade darker. 

“Wow.” she smirked. “Don’t you think you’re being a bit glib?” She played with the collar of his coat.

“I know that.”

He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She was lost in the intensity of it, and whimpered when he pulled back. 

“Yoosung,” she sighed in annoyance. 

“So will you go out with your husband tonight?” he said with a boyish smile.


End file.
